High Sea Diving and Bottle Burglars (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"High Sea Diving"'' |- |'Story By' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kaz |- |'Written By' |Eddie Trigueros |- |'Storyboard Director' |Eddie Trigueros |- |'Animation Director' |Swinton O. Scott III |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Bottle Burglars"'' |- |'Story By' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written By' |Joe Murray Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Joe Murray Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |Joe Murray Kent Osborne |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Kaz Luke Brookshier |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Caroline Director Mike Dougherty Stephen Herczeg Maureen Mascarina Kurt Snyder Eddie Trigueros Carey Yost Joe Murray |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "High Sea Diving" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Another Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish Guy, Balloon Two |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Married Fish, Balloon One |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Married Woman, Fish Scouts |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, Perch Perkins, Fish Dude |- |'John Gegenhuber' |Old Man Jenkins |- |'John O'Hurley' |King Neptune |- |'Jill Talley' |Fish Woman, Fish Girl, Fish Scouts |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Bottle Burglars" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Electric Eye |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, TV Actress |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Spot, Bubble Bass, TV Monster |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Danny Giovannini |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Peter Egan Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Joe Bluhm Mark Colangelo Caroline Director Junpei Takayama Carey Yost Joe Murray |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev |- |'Background Designer' |Antoine Guilbaud |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Carol Wyatt Cookie Tricarico |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" |"Bottle Burglars" Animation Services "Bardel Entertainment" |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animator' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Horta Editorial |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez Michael Gollom |- |'Sound Effects Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Patrick J. Foley Tom Jaeger William Griggs Rick Freeman Greg LaPlante Jennifer Mertens Kenneth Young |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Garrity Roy Braverman |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President, Animation Technology' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Director of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits